L'amour des potions
by bev28
Summary: Comment la passion des potions permit de réunir deux sorciers quelque peu aveugles sur les sentiments qu'ils se portent ? NT/SR no lemon.


Bonjour ! Voici un nouvel OS romantique sur Tonks et Severus, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Résumé** : Comment la passion des potions permit de réunir deux sorciers quelque peu aveugles sur les sentiments qu'ils se portent ? NT/SR no lemon.

Ce texte participe :

\- Au challenge quotidien de la Gazette pour Serdaigle : collègue

\- Au prompt of the day: « l'enfer, ce sont les autres »

\- Au défi par thème : loyauté 2 : écrire sur un poufsouffle

\- Au défi collection restreinte n°21 pas de « ça »

\- Défi belle phrase 5 : Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence.

\- Défi Pick a Card : Five of Diamonds : Ecrivez une fic sur Tonks

**Disclaimers :** Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

**L'amour des potions**

Severus Rogue soupira de désespoir. Son élève la plus maladroite avait encore fait tomber un chaudron par inadvertance. Cela avait créé une réaction en chaîne et avait conduit plusieurs élèves à l'infirmerie.

\- Miss Tonks, moins vingt points pour Poufsouffle et en retenue avec moi ce soir, 20 h ! S'exclama le professeur d'un ton sec.

Nymphadora rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux qui prirent naturellement une teinte cramoisie. La septième année de Poufsouffle était métamorphomage, elle avait la capacité de changer son apparence à volonté. Cependant, la couleur de ses cheveux se modifiait sans son accord sous le coup de fortes émotions.

\- Oui Professeur, je suis désolée, murmura l'élève, penaude.

Severus eut un peu pitié d'elle, il était connu que les sorciers ayant une magie héréditaire avait des complications de croissance jusqu'à leurs vingt-cinq ans minimums. Cela engendrait une maladresse chronique.  
Le professeur de potion était indulgent avec Nymphodora, elle était une brillante élève dans les potions et la métamorphose. C'était une Poufsouffle avec beaucoup de volonté et qui s'investissait pleinement dans ses cours. Severus était persuadé qu'elle aurait son ASPIC de potion avec optimal, haut la main.

-oOo-

Dora se présenta à la porte de la salle de cours de son enseignant. Elle était encore gênée d'avoir renversé son chaudron. Nymph' savait que sa maladresse n'était pas seule en cause. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas décemment dire à son professeur qu'elle le trouvait trop charismatique pour son bien et que sa voix rauque la déconcentrait totalement.  
La jeune femme frappa.

\- Entrez !

Severus vit son élève entrée. Pour la énième fois, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était bien plus jolie sous son apparence originale. Miss Tonks avait beaucoup pris de son côté Black. Ses cheveux noirs tirant sur le chocolat encadraient un visage en forme de cœur. Une lueur d'espièglerie faisait briller ses magnifiques yeux sombres.

Le professeur s'ébroua intérieurement, il se fustigea d'avoir des pensées si déplacées à l'égard de son élève.

\- Miss Tonks, pour votre retenue, vous m'aiderez pour brasser la première étape du polynectar

Nymph' était choquée, le polynectar était une potion classée. Seuls les Maîtres de Potion avaient l'habilitation pour la brasser.  
Severus eut un mince sourire devant la stupéfaction de son élève. Malgré la retenue, il voulait montrer à Nymphadora qu'il reconnaissait son potentiel en potion.

Avec le rodage des potionnistes, la belle Poufsouffle alla chercher les quatre ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, du sisymbre, du Polygonum, des sangsues et des chrysopes. Ce fut au tour du Directeur de Serpentard d'être étonné. Vu la régulation de cette potion, elle n'était dans aucun livre de cours excepté ceux de la réserve. Il se demandait comment son élève connaissait les ingrédients à utiliser.

Mrs Tonks, d'où connaissez-vous ses ingrédients ? Demanda Severus quand Dora revint avec lesdits ingrédients.

\- La potion est expliquée dans l'ouvrage « Les potions de grand pouvoir », Professeur.  
\- Un livre qui est dans la réserve, si je ne m'abuse pas.  
\- En effet, il est aussi libre d'achat, je l'ai commandé à Fleury et Bott en cinquième année. Bien sûr, n'étant pas Maître, je ne l'ai jamais brassée.

Severus, qui connaissait bien cette faille dans le contrôle des lectures des élèves, était néanmoins très admiratif de la débrouillardise de Nymphadora.  
Les deux sorciers attaquèrent le brassage de la potion. Le rythme était réglé comme du papier à musique. Un observateur externe aurait juré qu'ils faisaient des potions ensemble depuis longtemps. À aucun moment, ils ne se génèrent pas ni ne se bousculèrent. Dora préparait parfaitement les ingrédients tandis que Severus s'occupait de la tâche délicate de gérer le feu et de mélanger la potion.

Ils atteignirent l'étape où la potion devait bouillir pendant au moins une heure. Severus se surprit alors à proposer :

\- Voulez boire un thé le temps que cette phase se termine ?

Nymph' rougit, son si attrayant Professeur lui parlait comme à une égale, une collègue. Cela lui faisait espérer que peut-être, Severus l'appréciait un peu.

\- Volontiers !

Le Serpentard alla chercher le nécessaire, ils s'installèrent sur les chaises devant le bureau où la potion bouillonnait.  
Passé un moment de gêne, Severus prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

\- Dans quelle profession souhaiteriez-vous vous dirigez après vos ASPIC ?  
\- Je souhaiterais devenir Auror, avec une spécificité en métamorphose et en potion. Je vise le troisième grade.

Il y avait quatre grades à passer pour devenir Maître de potions. Les élèves ayant obtenus leur Aspic de potion pouvaient prétendre au premier grade. Seuls des sorciers vraiment doués atteignaient le troisième et seule l'élite méritait le quatrième grade voire la maîtrise.

\- Vous avez tout à fait le niveau en potion pour obtenir le troisième grade, je pense même qu'avec un travail sérieux, vous pourriez prétendre au quatrième, Nymphadora.

Tonks rougit, elle ne savait plus que penser. Son professeur l'avait complimentée en l'appelant pas son prénom.  
De son côté, Severus se mettait des baffes mentales. Sa bouche avait été plus vite que ses pensées. Il savait pourtant qu'un tel lapsus lui pendait au nez. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il l'appelait Nymphadora dans sa tête, depuis qu'il avait remarqué à quel point elle était belle.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le type de regard où leurs yeux reflétaient leurs émotions, surprise, espoir… Et tendresse.

Le moment fut interrompu par le glougloutement de la potion qui les fit sursauter. Ils reprirent place derrière la potion, chacun essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Severus tentait de se persuader que non, il n'avait pas vu de tendres sentiments dans les yeux divinement sombre de Nymphadora. Ne pas le nier viendrait à l'admettre et donc à permettre à son imagination de galoper. Il se voyait déjà poser ses lèvres sur celles purpurines de sa Poufsouffle.  
De son côté, Nymph' n'avait pas tant de scrupule. Ce qu'elle avait vu lui donna assez d'espoir pour demander :

\- Monsieur, est ce que je pourrais revenir demain pour continuer la potion avec vous ?

Severus eut un soupire, il comprit qu'il était complètement ferré quand il répondit :

\- Oui bien sûr, et si vous accepter, j'ai du veritaserum à brasser pour une commande à faire dans deux jours, vous pourriez m'y aider.

Le magnifique sourire de la jeune femme fit battre le cœur du potionniste un peu plus vite. Il ne put empêcher ses propres lèvres de s'incurver en réponse.  
Les deux sorciers terminèrent dans un calme réconfortant la première étape de leur potion. Puis avec un sourire et un regard chargé d'émotion, ils se dirent : "bonne nuit".

-oOo-

Assise derrière son petit-déjeuner, Minerva lançait un regard curieux à son voisin. Severus avait presque l'air de… Bonne humeur. _Flippant_, pensa-t-elle.

\- Severus, vous paraissez bien enjoué ce matin.

Dans l'envie enfantine de faire bisquer sa collègue, le potionniste répondit :

\- J'ai récemment rencontré quelqu'un !  
\- Vous ! L'être le plus antisocial qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître ?  
\- Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence.  
\- Par Merlin, je suis sûre d'être tombée dans un univers parallèle, voire même en enfer, se moqua gentiment McGonagall.  
\- Non, l'enfer, ce sont les autres. Toujours. Mais elle, elle est si différente, si unique, laissa échapper Severus pris dans ses pensées.

Minerva avait la bouche béante, pour la première fois depuis Lily Evans, elle voyait Severus Rogue amoureux. Elle se demandait quelle jeune femme chanceuse avait réussi à refaire battre le cœur usé de son collègue.

-oOo-

Severus attendait comme prévu sa Nymphadora. Il s'était rendu compte en parlant à Minerva que ce qu'il ressentait pour la Poufsouffle était bien plus que du désir. Dans le secret de son cœur, il imaginait une vie de couple comme jamais il n'avait goûté. Pour la première fois, Severus s'imagina même devenir père. Le potionniste essaya d'étouffer les élans de son cœur, il était terrifié par l'éventuel rejet de Nymphadora et avait tellement peur de souffrir.

Dora souffrait des mêmes émois. Severus avait été son crush d'adolescente. Puis cette année, elle s'était rendu compte que c'était bien plus. Jamais elle n'avait regardé un autre garçon, ni rêvé d'une famille avec quelqu'un d'autre que son ténébreux potionniste.

Les deux sorciers furent heureux de se revoir. Ils s'attelèrent au brassage de la potion. Tous deux préparaient ce qu'il allait dire à l'autre après cela. Quand la potion atteint la phase pendant laquelle, elle devait bouillir de dix-huit à vingt-quatre heures, les deux amoureux se regardèrent.  
Le regard onyx contre le regard de nuit, ils se parlèrent silencieusement. Chacun décryptait les émotions de l'autre. Severus voyait de l'admiration, du doute, de l'espoir et peut-être de l'amour dans les yeux envoûtant de sa Nymphadora. De son côté, la sorcière s'enivrait de la tendresse, de la joie qui illuminaient le regard de l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.  
Avec l'évidence des amoureux, Nymphadora et Severus s'embrassèrent. Enfin, leurs peaux se touchaient, enfin, ils pouvaient montrer leurs sentiments.  
Les deux sorciers passèrent la soirée à s'embrasser et à discuter. Ils parlèrent de leurs vies, de leurs sentiments. Et même si les trois petits mots n'avaient pas été dits, tous deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas loin.

Après cette soirée-là, Nymphadora eut de nombreux cours avancés de potion. Plusieurs soirs par semaine, Severus et elle, brassaient une potion rare. Ensuite, avec délice, ils se perdaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'officialiser leur relation qu'après l'obtention du diplôme de Nymphadora. Les amants savourèrent donc leur liaison secrète jusqu'à l'été.  
Personne ne découvrit le fin mot de l'histoire, cependant, certains détails sautèrent aux yeux des habitants de Poudlard. À commencer par le large sourire que leur irascible professeur arboraient depuis des mois. Les plus observateurs remarquèrent que Tonks était bien moins maladroite depuis quelque temps. En effet Severus, lui donnait une potion de sa confection pour stabiliser la fin de sa croissance.

Le pire jour de la vie de Severus, fut quand il alla voir les parents de sa dulcinée. Andromeda et Ted Tonks l'accueillirent avec surprise. Aucun d'eux n'était au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec leur fille. Aussi, quand Severus leur demanda sa main, il échappa de justesse au sort douloureux que lui lança l'aînée des Blacks. Le potionniste fut passer à la question pendant plus d'une heure pendant laquelle, il dut se défendre des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Nymphadora.  
Ce qu'il ne sut jamais c'était qu'Andromeda s'avéra très satisfaite du choix de sa fille, pourtant Severus eut toujours l'impression de sentir une menace sous-jacente de la part de sa belle-mère.  
Nymph' eut son diplôme avec brio. Le soir même, elle vit son pudique Severus se mettre à genoux devant elle pour lui demander sa main. Dans le boîtier de velours, se trouvait la bague de fiançailles traditionnelle des femmes Black. Dora eut des larmes de joie quand elle comprit que Severus était allé jusqu'à affronter ses parents pour l'épouser comme le voulaient les conventions dans sa famille.

\- Oui, Severus, je t'aime et je veux t'avoir à moi pour toujours !

Heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait, Severus embrassa sa fiancée.

-oOo-

Severus et Nymphadora étaient mariés depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. La vie suivait son cours à Poudlard. En plein mois d'été, Minerva était en train de boire son thé en lisant les courriers de réponse de la prochaine génération d'élèves. Soudain, une enveloppe faite d'un papier de qualité l'interpella. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, qu'elle recracha aussitôt en lisant le faire-part.

Severus Rogue et Nymphadora Tonks Rogue

ont l'immense joie de vous annoncer la naissance

de

Rigel Ted Rogue née le 1er août 1995

**FIN**

Alors cela vous a-t-il plus ?


End file.
